


In dusty pink silk

by lilacsupreme



Series: nsfw one-shots [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, NSFW, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsupreme/pseuds/lilacsupreme
Summary: I centered an entire fic around Billie Deans silk blouse. amen.
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/You
Series: nsfw one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In dusty pink silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiedeansbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiedeansbottom/gifts).



> For @billiedeansbottom on tumblr, Happy Birthday you gem <3  
> Originally this was going to be a lot more nsfw than it actually turned out to be. Also it was going to be around 2k, but i mean, whoops :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Billie had decided to treat you for your birthday, surprising you with a fancy car which pulled up to your house an hour after she’d texted you from her work demanding you dress yourself up for her, you could practically see her deep set smirk and playful quip of her brow when you read it. She’d been apologetic that morning, about having to work on your special day, promising to get off early and make it up to you between sleepy kisses and wandering hands.

  
You were happy enough to busy yourself while she was gone, treating yourself to a trip into town and a browse of yours and Billie’s favourite lingerie shops, wanting to surprise her that night. It was inevitable with Billie Dean that somewhere in her making up to you, you would end up stripped bare and clutching at the satin sheets of your bed while she nipped and sucked at delicate flesh.

  
The medium spoiled you dearly, peppering you with gifts and trips, loving to see you in clothes she’d bought you, or rather, liking much more to slowly peel them off you and be a massive tease about it. That was Billie all over. While dressing that night, you decided to play her game. It was your birthday after all, you deserved to have a little fun with your girlfriend, especially after she’d left you alone for the whole day.

  
The car had pulled up to your favourite restaurant and a suited man had taken your hand to guide you in; another thing that Billie liked, she loved to show you off and make a big thing about your dates. You secretly loved it, loved her possessiveness and that she’d make a big deal of anything that she’d be seen publicly doing with you. Be it a date or shopping or a red carpet event, Billie was sure to dress you up and spare no expense in making sure you enjoyed yourself.

  
The gentle music and low lighting in the restaurant was a soothing familiarity as you looked for your girlfriend at the tables. She spotted you and rose out of her seat, placing her glass back down before waiting for you to join her, arms extended towards you in an invitation to step into them. Billie wore her delicate dusty pink silk blouse that she knew was your favourite, with flowing black pants and her signature pearls. It was a staple Billie Dean Howard look, which never failed to make you stop still in stunned silence at her effortless grace.

  
She greeted you with a chaste kiss before holding your waist at arms length so she could scan your outfit, nodding in approval, eyes softening as she pulled you in for another kiss. You’d worn the navy dress that Billie had bought you back from a trip to New York last year you both loved. It had long laced sleeves and slightly layered skirt that would pick up in the wind, or when Billie would ask you to twirl for her whenever you wore it.

  
“You look gorgeous, darling.” She praised, cupping your jaw gently with her acrylic nails, thumb brushing over your cheek fondly as you blushed with her words. “Happy birthday.” You returned her compliments, pulling her into the booth behind you and settling yourself against the wall behind your back.

  
You sat next to each other in a cosy booth, facing the rest of the restaurant, like you always did when you came here, wanting to be closer than sitting opposite allowed. You both sat slightly twisted on the cushioned bench, angled towards the other so talking and being able to watch each other was easy, even sat like this.

  
Once you’d both ordered, you fell into comfortable conversation about your individual days, you telling Billie about being recognised in town, and her about where she’d been working. It had been the lost soul of a child she’d explained; too complicated of a case to be simply wrapped up in a single day.

  
The food arrived promptly, under silver platters that made you glance at Billie, amused at her theatrics; she’d clearly been planning this for a while. The waiter revealed your favourite dish before commenting about enjoying the food before he departed with a quick thanks from you both. Pecking Billie on the cheek, you lifted your glass up and motioned for her to do the same.

  
“Thank you for this, Billie, it’s perfect.” You chimed your glasses together and sipped at them, eyeing each other over the delicate rims. She smiled affectionately, nails drumming on the glass as she watched you eat.

  
“Well you deserve perfection, my gorgeous girl, nothing less. But don’t think that this is all I have planned for you tonight,” she quipped casually. Raising her brow, her tongue poked at the inside of her cheek as her lip curled into a smug grin as you coughed into your food, attempting to hide your flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

  
You weren’t going to let Billie get the upper hand, you knew she’d run with it if you let her, teasing you till you begged. You weren’t going to beg tonight, you’d decided. Clearing your throat and subtly glancing across the room to make sure the coast was clear, you turned towards your girlfriend, face excited as you spoke to drive her off your mischievous scent.

  
“Speaking of surprises, give me your hand. Close your eyes.”

  
“What are you-” she began to question, leaning back to try to see past your palm that was blocking her vision to what you were doing. You pouted at her protests, batting your eyelashes and looking up at her through them with the most innocent face you could muster before cracking into a smile and a laugh.

  
“Please Billie, for me?”

  
She huffed, shifting in her seat as she held out her open palms towards you and closed her eyes. You discreetly dipped your hand into your purse and removed the silk underwear that you had purposefully neglected to put on before leaving, before balling it up and placing it into Billie’s waiting palms. You closed her hands back around the panties before sitting back against the wall and finishing your drink quickly.

“You can open them.”

  
You’d made sure that her hands were hidden under the table so that no one would see when she opened her hands, but unfortunately for Billie, she brought them back above the table and uncurled them slowly. The sound that left her throat made you laugh behind your hands, a strangled yelp as she moved her hands back under the table as fast as she could upon seeing what was clasped in them.

  
You were the one smirking now, Billies cheeks flushed as she opened and closed her mouth, flustered at the dusty pink silk panties in her lap that she’d just presented to the restaurant. Running her fingers over the smooth material, laying them flat out on her lap while you watched, nonchalantly eating a forkful of your meal. Realisation finally hit her, eyes widening as she quickly bunched them back up and slipped them into her pocket, safe and out of sight.

  
“Are you-” Billie let out a low groan, eyes darting up to watch as a waiter approached the table. “Are you not wearing any-”

  
“Why don’t you touch me and find out?” You interrupted suggestively, voice low as you nodded, smiling to the waiter who was filling up your wine glass, keeping your face straight and unaffected.  
Normally Billie was the one who initiated and revelled in any sort of fooling around in public, you’d just decided to spur her on a bit tonight.

  
Her trembling hand found your knee, nails scratching at your skin in an attempt to gain back any type of control over the situation. To her surprise, you let your legs fall open immediately, a silent invitation. Usually she would have to coax them apart while you tried to remain calm and unaffected by her touch but not tonight. You knew that Billie had made it harder for herself tonight, ensuring that the wait staff never let your glass go unfilled and always be on watch for something you may need. This meant that you could steadily drain your glasses and make sure Billie never had the privacy she wanted while she had her hand up your dress.

  
Laughing politely at something a waitress was saying, you let your hand find Billies, guiding her fingers to slip under the fabric of your dress, slowly up the inside of the thigh; the whole time keeping up your conversation with the woman stood at the table. You could feel Billie’s eyes on the side of your face, narrowed and predatory, knowing that she couldn’t quite believe your boldness at the stunt you were pulling.

  
At the very first brush of her fingertips against your bare centre, Billie had pulled her hand back, face red as she continued to eat. You could see a thin sheen of sweat above her brow that glistened under the low glow of the booth, signalling that she was fully turned on but trying to mask it.

  
The rest of the meal was rushed, per Billie’s hushed and frantic request for you to hurry up so you could both leave. Paying compliments to the chef, you requested that he call a taxi for the pair of you but billie was already dragging you outside.

  
In the cool nights air, Billie was already pressing a cigarette between her lips, catching it tightly in her teeth and letting the whisps of her breath curl up between it as she exhaled. The flint of the lighter sparked harshly in the dark, the flame dancing in the breeze and you brought you hands silently to cup the end of the cigarette so she could light it. The whole exchange was silent, knowing what the other needed without needing to ask, it was simply why you and Billie worked.

  
“God you’re so hot like that,” she husked, dragging at the lit cigarette deeply and leaning back against brick. She let her head fall against the wall, eyes closed in thought before she quickly opened them and stared at you where you stood, fingers tugging at your sleeves to pull them over cold hands.

  
“I can’t wait to get you home and ruin you.” She spoke candidly, as if voicing a fleeting thought, before returning her head to rest against the wall and breathing out a trail of smoke which dissipated quickly as the furls raced each other like children into the sky.

  
You shuffled towards her, leaning your head on her shoulder and humming in agreement to her statement, you loved it when Billie got in a state in public, because she’d just continue to build and build and it would explode in throngs of excited dominance when you finally got back into some sort of privacy.

  
Pulling the panties back out of her pocket, she held them up under the lamp light, offering you her cigarette so she could use both hands to admire your new underwear. Her low moan rippled over the general hum of the city life, nailed fingers reaching to pull you close by your ass, a squeaked protest from your lips at her roughness.

  
“Are these new? You know how much I love you in this colour.”

  
At that moment the taxi rolled around the corner, bumping over the curve onto the sidewalk as you pulled away from your girlfriends touch. She took a final drag before putting the cigarette out against the brick and joining you in the back of the car, slurring her address slightly to the driver so you had to repeat it when he looked slightly confused.

  
Billie could barely keep her hands to herself in the back of the taxi, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin on your neck, wet vulgar sounds slipping from her mouth until you shushed her. You tried to protest, but she’d found your pulse point and began feverishly sucking a blooming bruise into your skin.

  
“Billie, babe. Just mhmm, 5 minutes, we’re nearly back.” Her hand kept finding its way back to your thigh, fingers brushing under material and forcing you to push her back. You noticed how the taxi drivers eyes kept darting to you both in the mirror, and you shot him a disgusted glare back when he met your eye as if to tell him to mind his own business.

***

The door lock clicked loudly when Billie kicked it closed behind her so she could frantically push you against the closest wall, mouth hot against your own and tongue pushed between teeth. You both moved further into the house, never breaking contact and stumbling over each others feet in your haste.

  
At one point, when the she was clawing at your dress as if trying to remove it, you’d collided with the corridor dresser and the jolt had sent a small ornament sprawling onto the floor with a clatter. The sound had made you both stop still and glance at the mess momentarily. It had only taken a single glance again at each other for you to erupts in peals of laughter as Billie went back to your neck, her kisses only interrupted by gasps of laughter.  
Against another wall, you felt Billie slip her thigh in between yours, instinctively grinding down on it in the haze of your arousal. She angled her leg upwards more, making you whimper helplessly against her lips, your hands on the wall and a nearby doorframe for support as your knees weakened under her expert touch.

  
You could feel your arousal sticky against your inner thigh as her leg moved within yours, and you could smell yourself in the air. Billie clearly noticed this too, pausing to smirk and make a teasing comment, hand dipping under the skirt of your dress to swipe two fingers up your thigh and pull back the glistening evidence to under your nose.

  
You’d taken this as an invitation to wrap your lips around them, tongue circling her digits and batting your eyes innocently up at Billie, who groaned, pushing herself down onto your leg. Releasing her fingers with a pop, you leant into another kiss, snaking and dancing your tongue flat against hers and allowing her to taste the sharpness of yourself that lingered. Another of the mediums throaty groans filled the silence, the sound eliciting a burst of heat in your stomach. The sounds Billie made never failed to make you throb with the distracting thrum of your heartbeat.

  
Billie laced her fingers with yours, pressing and pinning your hands against the wall above you as you dropped your head backwards to expose the tender flesh of your neck to the hunger of the older woman. She nipped below the curve of your jaw, teeth grazing and tongue soothing, inevitable marks that would have to be covered in the morning a stark contrast against the complexion of your flushed skin.

  
Hoisting you up against wall, hands roaming your butt after she let your hands slide down to her shoulders. She carried you into your bedroom, letting you kiss her while she looked where she stepped.

  
Hands above your head, Billie pulled your dress up and over, bunched in her hands as you wiggled around. “Quit that, no. Stay still goddamnit.” She frustrated, leaving the dress covering your eyes and dropping to leave trails of peppered kisses over your abdomen. You squealed above her, pulling at the dress until it freed and you were able to fling it hazardously across the room and bring your hands into her hair at your stomach.

  
Once you were bare before her, Billie gestured that you lie back against the pillows and watch her undress. It was something she enjoyed making you do, knowing that you ached to be the one peeling the clothes from her body, loving that she could deny you that and make you watch her strip painfully slowly.

  
Tonight she had no patience for the slow torturing display she usually showed, instead pulling her shoes and pants off without even making eye contact with you, not that you would complain.

  
In her haste, you watched almost in slow motion as Billie’s nails caught in the thin fabric of her blouse, the soft ripping sound and the way the silk catches and tears down the middle from a button hole. You let out a nervous chuckle, as you often did in uncomfortable situations, still giddy from the laughter in the hallway.

  
Billie mumbled strings of incoherent curse words, getting herself tangled in the fabric as she tried to get out of it, which only served to rip it further, and prompt more swearing. “Fuck, I- oh for fucks sake! I love this top.”  
Now out of the top, she held it to her mouth and screamed into the fabric. All at once you felt entirely too exposed and sexual while she stood before you having a literal tantrum. Your oversized sleeping T-shirt poked out from under your pillow and you tugged it free, pulling it over your head.

  
You could sense that the unexpected and sudden demise of that fucking blouse had turned Billie right off, and as much as you wanted to kiss her until she forgot about it and drag her into the bed with you, you couldn’t bring yourself to ignore that ‘kicked puppy’ look that she now had, looking at the top clutched in her hands.

  
You edged off the bed and came up behind her, hands wrapping around her waist to meet on the flat of her stomach; your lips coming to press at the warm skin of her shoulder. She dropped the blouse with a sigh, swivelling in your embrace to face you as you rocked her comfortingly. You both fell into a slow swaying rhythm, her arms around your neck and chin on the top of your bowed head. She continued to stare at the blouse.

  
“Come here babe, lets just cuddle and watch a film, eh?” You took her hand again in your own, other easing her eyes away from the top that lay crumpled where she’d dropped it to look at you.

  
Nodding, Billie let you lead her to the bed, watching you lay against the pillows before you looked to her and she sunk into your arms. Nestling her head into your chest and inhaling your comfortable smell and fingers clutching your stomach, she tucked her hands under herself.

  
“I’m sorry for killing the mood.” She mumbled against the skin of your still hot chest, trying to lift her head to meet your eyes with her apologetic ones. You shushed her, not wanting to hear her apologies, you knew the sentimentality of that blouse. “Can we just sleep instead?”

  
You hummed gently in response, “of course we can”, fingers reaching to run your through her knotted hair. You picked up a book with your other hand so you could read while Billie listened to the gentle thrum of your heart.  
As much as you’d wanted to be intimate sexually with her on your birthday, this was almost better, having her laid against you, allowing the two of you to just be together. This was a different kind of intimacy, one which you never tired of.

  
“Happy birthday,” Billie breathed sleepily, adjusting herself so so was closer to you, nose pressed into your neck.

  
When you felt the rise and fall of her chest even out and slow against your stomach, you pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her hair, fingers continuing to brush through her hair and rake lazily up and down her arm.

  
The last thing you did was reach out with your foot to hook the sheets and bring them up to your hand so you could drape them messily over your entwined bodies, and gently removing Billies rings and necklace, placing them carefully on the nightstand.

***

The next morning Billie had to leave early, called in to deal with the child who was wrecking havoc in the old house she’d been in the day before. Before leaving, she’d picked up her blouse from the floor, holding it up to inspect the damage done the last night.

  
“Irreplaceable, this blouse.” She’d said, the upset barely hidden in her voice as she poked three fingers through the rip in the front.

  
“Can’t you just buy another one?” You asked, sympathetic pout on your face at the sight of her with the ruined top which you knew was her favourite.

  
“I could” she mused, bunching the material up in her fingers and bringing it up to her nose, “but I’ve had this one since before my show picked up. It holds a special place in my heart. I actually wore it in that murder house I told you about.”

  
You nodded, having been told all the stories about that house from Billie, and the people who inhabited it. She’d offered to take you, introduce you to the ghosts she’d befriended over the years but you’d shaken your head, you didn’t like to get yourself mixed up in the contents of her job.

  
Billie ruffled your hair slightly, which was still tussled from the activities of the previous night, where you sat in the bed with the sheets drawn up under your chin. She placed the ripped blouse on the chair by the door, before leaving you alone with a parting wave and smile. Hearing the door slam closed below you, you crawled off the bed to pick up the blouse and smell it just as your girlfriend had done minutes earlier.

***

Weeks later, and you were struggling to keep your excitement at bay; you had a surprise for Billie, but wanted to wait for the right time to give it to her. She’d been extremely busy over these past weeks, and the time had never felt right when she was so distracted by work, despite your growing and bubbling anticipation.

  
That very evening, Billie had come home extremely frustrated, she was quick to snap and her hair was tousled as if she’d been running her hands through it. At the dinner table she’d looked like she was about to cry when she recounted her day and how her producer had been moody and short tempered all day, bringing down your moral and mood as the filming session dragged on.

  
Her acrylics had tapped anxiously on the table when you’d gone to plate up the food, you presumed that the contents of her bad day meant she was being clingy and just wanted to be close to you. Your predictions were proved correct when you felt a pair of slender arms slip carefully around your waist from behind, and a chin rest in the crook of your neck when you plated up.

  
Her hand had been on your thigh the whole meal, insistent that she keep contact with you at all time, so you’d snaked your hand into hers and entwined your fingers. It had meant you had to then eat with your non-dominant hand, which was no easy feat; but for the appreciative smile on Billie’s face you ignored the mess you were making.

  
After eating, Billie mumbled something about going to the bathroom, and in that moment you decided that you would give her her present, to cheer her up, or if nothing else, to distract her from her horrendous day. Pressing a fleeting kiss to her knuckles, you let her traipse away and out of sight. Waiting for the familiar click of the bathroom door, you shovelled down the rest of your food and gathered the plates up and into the sink.

  
You slipped quietly away from the table in Billies brief absence, quickly changing into something more suitable under your clothes for what you had planned, before retrieving the small wrapped box from atop the wardrobe. You’d had to balance on a chair to reach it, almost loosing your balance in your haste and having to catch yourself on the wall to stop you from falling.

  
Returning into the kitchen where Billie was back, examining her nails at arms length on the table. She raised her head as you entered, opening her arms and gesturing for you to sit on her lap with a quick pat. Still keeping the gift concealed behind your back, you approached her and perched sideways on her thighs, so that you could see her face when you revealed the box.

  
You brought the package from behind you, offering it to her on an outstretched palm with an eager smile and bright eyes. With your other hand you pushed the hair that framed Billie’s face behind her ear and secured it with a clip from your own gently, so that you could see how her face softened and beamed at the present.

  
“Oh sugar, what have you got here?” She sounded genuinely surprised, taking the box from your fingers delicately and smiling at it before the smile suddenly faltered and she turned to you, eyes wide and mouth agape.

  
“Wait, it’s not our anniversary is it? You know I’m so bad with dates.” She rambled, speaking quickly and you could tell she was gearing up to apologise for her forgetfulness, so you halted her fretting with a quick kiss to her temple. Shaking your head affectionately at her antics,

  
“Can’t a girl spoil her girlfriend without an ulterior motive?” You spoke, bringing your arms around her neck and hugging yourself into her. Your voice was shrouded in a hilt of arousal, barely masked as you breathed against the skin of her cheek, fingers resting on her shoulders which you playfully squeezed. Billie cocked her brow at you, picking up on your tone and joining in.

  
“Has been 2 years since I spoke to you at that party?” She teased, nudging her shoulder into yours softly. She was joking of course, although she didn’t doubt that you’d be able to recount the date nonetheless. You always did remember such tiny details that everyone else would overlook, but she loved you for it; how you always baked her cookies or made little keepsakes to commemorate tiny anniversaries.

  
Her fingers pulled deftly at the ribbon on the box, swiftly freeing it so she could begin to coax the lid slowly from the rest of the box. Under the delicate layer of tissue paper that you’d decided to put in as a last minute detail, Billie found two long dusty pink silk pieces of material, tied into knots leaving wrist sized gaps to show just what their intended use was.

  
She let out a small initial gasp at the sight of new things for her to use on you in the bedroom, eyes shining and lip pulling up into a smirk. While she ran her fingers over the material, you waited for the penny to drop in her mind, watching her stop in recognition and turn, eyes sparkling to you once again.

  
“Is this-”

  
“I know that nothing can replace that blouse, it was your favourite. I wanted to do something so that you could keep it and use it for… umm, other things” a blush swept over your cheeks and you hid yourself in the crook of Billie’s neck.

  
“Baby,” the medium fawned, softly drawing you out of hiding with a kiss to your hair and a hum of thanks at your thoughtfulness, “I love them.”

  
“How did- who made them?” Billie questioned, tentatively lifting one out of the box, running the material around one of her wrists as she would put on a watch. You brought your fingers nimbly down to the silk around her wrist, tying it neatly into a bow and watching as she extended her arm as you always saw her do to admire her new nails; this time to let the light of the kitchen lightly catch and shimmer off the material. It looked like the picture of Billie as a child, attending her high schools prom with her then boyfriend, dusty pink corsage hanging off her wrist delicately.

  
“I called Enzo, you know Enzo… made your dress for your shows premier?” Billie nodded in recollection, she loved his work; she still got compliments on her dress from months ago, ironically, a faded pink flowing gown.  
“Anyway I asked him if he’d help me make them, and well, he showed me how and, well yeah.” Your voice bubbled off into silence as you took the other tie out of the box, teasingly wrapping it over her shoulders and allowing it to hang as you pulled her into kiss, lips parted in silent invitation.

  
Billie pulled back from the kiss with one last peck, eyes drawn back to the silk tie on her wrist and smile pulling at the corner of her lips again as she felt flattered and loved with how much thought and effort you’d put into the gift for her.

  
It was so original, so dirty, so very you of you to have thought to turn her best blouse into a sex toy.

  
“Thank you, you cutie. They’re perfect.”

  
Your eyes flicked down from her face to the beautiful curve of her jawline which you brought a hand up to cradle and thumb at slightly, to the swell of her breasts beneath the soft fabric of her dress. It was an action that didn’t go missed by Billie, who leant into you to pull your earlobe teasingly into her teeth.

  
“What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours? Are you being dirty baby? Are you thinking about my boobs?” You squirmed in her lap, heat rising in your chest and dropping into your stomach at her words.

  
“Are you thinking of my fingers inside of you; don’t think I don’t see you staring baby girl.” She husked, licking a stripe up the shell of your ear and finding the dip of your waist in strong fingers, squeezing as if to make a point. You moaned breathily, arching into her touch and trying to catch the breath that she’d stolen from you.

  
“Do you-” you stopped, biting your lip and blinking at her when her hands dropped to pull at your ass, dragging you further into her and against her thigh as she did.

  
“Use your words, don’t be embarrassed.” She cooed, voice light and mocking, she loved to tease you about how shy and flustered you’d get when having to tell her what you’d been thinking or what you wanted her to do to you.

  
Pulling her hand from your butt with yours, you raised the arm that had the silk tied at the wrist until it was positioned between your faces. “Do you want to use them now?” You asked, teeth pulling at your lower lip as you fought the urge to look away in embarrassment at your brash boldness, waiting for her response.

  
Reaching for her glass, Billie swigged the remainder of the whiskey before slamming the glass back heavily against the table and fisting her hand in your hair, pulling you into a fierce kiss in answer to your question. Her tongue was hot with the taste of the whiskey, infused with the smoke that she usually tasted of when you kissed her, and you whined against her mouth.

  
“Okay, come on then,” she coaxed, easing you off her lap so that she could stand and grasp you hand with her own, practically pulling you behind her towards the stairs. As you followed, you watched the way she’d glance back to you ever few seconds, catching your eye and flashing you an involuntary grin each time.

  
You loved the way Billie would hitch up her dress when she ran up the stairs, even though none of her dresses were long enough to be an actual trip hazard. It meant that you could see a slither of the exposed flesh of her thigh as she moved, teasing and inviting you to follow.

  
The bedroom was warm, cosy when you entered and Bille ran her hands against the smooth material of the bed, slowly and in a way that made you squirm even more. Watching her fingers stroke against the sheets while the other hand undid the top button of her dress made your mouth dry and you lick your lips in anticipation.

  
As always, you waited for her permission and instruction to take off your clothes and when she did you wasted no time. Almost tripping over your own feet taking your socks off had Billie laughing from where she was stood, where she was currently laying the silk on the foot of the bed ready for her to use.

  
She approached you, motioning with a single finger to turn around and if you weren’t so in a rush to be naked and squirming beneath her on the bed, you probably would have stared at the way her new nails looked when she slowly circled one finger to tell you to turn. She deftly pulled the zipper of your top down your spine, tapping your shoulder blade to indicate you could continue as she walked towards the mirror on the counter.

  
Once you’d stripped out of your clothes, leaving you in your pink silk lingerie set which always sent Billie frantic against you, you approached her, coy smile on your face as you watched her finish tying her hair up. You loved it when she’d bunch it up so it wouldn’t get in the way, because it always was so messy and you’d tease her about it endlessly.

  
“Look at my girl, matching with my new present.” She purred, palms smoothing up your arms and down the side of your ribs, scraping over the silk material of your bra.

  
Capturing your lips with her own, Billie wrapped the silk around your waist and used it to pull you effortlessly flush against her body, hands falling to your waist. You tangled your fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck, a strangled whine falling from her lips that you were pulling at her hair that she’d only just done.

  
“Do you want you your hand tied at your front or behind your back, baby girl?” Billie asked innocently, holding the silk ties up between your faces and running the fabric against your lower lip where she’d just bitten with her thumb.

  
“Behind my back, please” you breathed, pushing your face against hers, nuzzling into that comforting smell of cigarettes and smoke that always lingered on her clothes. She hummed, nodding as she turned you around and you felt her gathering your hands together in one of hers while the other brought the smooth material to bind them together.

  
“You like being face down, ass up on my bed, hm?” the medium husked as she tied the silk in quick knots, teeth nipping at the shell of your ear as she worked. Her words made your chest swell with colour, the heat dropping straight to your core and making you grind your hips backwards and into hers.

  
“Ah, ah, ah” she tutted, fingers snaking round to claw at your throat and to hold you at an angle which made touching her impossible, in spite of all your whining. Once satisfied that you wouldn’t try to touch, Billie guided you onto the bed face down with a soft flop, landing a small pat to your ass as if to exaggerate her point. She did this before quickly disappearing out of your line of sight, hands in her hair as she fixed the do that you’d pulled at in your arousal.

  
The silk was cool against the delicate skin of your wrists as you tested the bounds, finding that they were tight enough to restrain you while you lay relaxed; but with enough effort you could evade them. Smiling slightly, you allowed your cheek to rest on the pillow beneath you to wait for Billie to slowly and teasingly undress while you lay still.

  
Some nights Billie would tie your wrists tighter, she’d thrill in the way you squirmed against the sheets in protest knowing that you were completely at her mercy. On those nights she enjoyed the chase, enjoyed the sense of full control, and you were more than happy to give her that.

  
This night however, like many others, Billie loved to fuck you with the knowledge that you could quite easily free yourself if you chose. She loved knowing that it was the deep trust that you both shared that kept you in the silk ties instead of being forced, it was more meaningful and sensual to her. You would allow her to do almost anything, and the loose silk binding your wrists acted as a reminder of that.

  
“I love you.” You breathed, her hands coming to run up the exposed curve of your spine, goosebumps prickling in their wake as she brought her lips to the nape of your neck.

  
She hummed, trailing her nails down the skin of your arms so they left puffy pink lines in their wake. The crescent lines of teeth lay marked in your skin from where Billie Dean had sunk her mouth into your shoulder, soothing the heat of the area with a blow of cool air and a chaste kiss.

  
“Billie.” You choked out, eager for her hands to dip between your legs. She was getting you too worked up with her lips against your skin, for you to go much longer in this state of heightened anticipation. Your desperate plea had Billie pulling away from you entirely, a grumble falling from you with the lack of contact.

  
You could hear that she had sat back behind the line of your vision on her knees, and you could practically see the smirk that was undoubtably painted on her face at your neediness. You huffed impatiently when she didn’t reply, when your skin cooled from the lack of her touch.

  
Chancing a glance backwards over your shoulder, you caught the playful glint of lust in the whites of Billie’s eyes. She swatted at your butt, prompting you to face back away from her, waiting as she repositioned your body to her liking, so your chest still lay against the sheets and your knees propped your ass up in the air.

  
You felt her thumb graze over your clit, barely pressing against the silk of your panties. Despite the ghost of a touch, you jerked backwards into it, needily searching for friction against her fingers. You heard Billie cooing you, hushing your desperate whines and stilling your hips with a strong grip.

  
“Patience baby. Let me make up for your birthday, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah soz for wrecking Billie’s beloved blouse but it just had to be done, I hope you don’t mind too much :))  
> Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you liked it <3


End file.
